Segundos
by Marinuqui
Summary: Segundos. Millones de segundos.


Han pasado muchos años. Aún no sé exactamente cuanto ha pasado desde el momento en el que todo aquello sucedió. El tiempo pasa, aunque para mí sigue siendo como aquel 6 de diciembre de 1973. Pueden haber pasado días. Pueden haber pasado semanas. Meses. Incluso años mismos. Sin embargo, y pese a todo, sigo recordando todo aquello como un fatídico día

Sigo siendo como esa chica de catorce años. Exactamente igual. Mi cabello rubio brilla. Y mis ojos azules también. De vez en cuando me paso por la Tierra. Sé que ya tendría que haber olvidado. Que no debería seguir pensando en todo aquello. Pero no puedo evitarlo. Me paso para ver como sigue mi madre. Como prosigue mi padre. O mis hermanos, a los que más quiero en esta vida

Sé que ellos también me quieren a mí. Lo sé. Piensan siempre en mí. Mi hermana por su hija. Y mi hermano porque siempre estaría presente en su mente. El sufrimiento que le causé a mi padre por aquel entones fue desgarrador. Siempre deseé encontrarle de nuevo. Mirarle a los ojos e indicarle que nunca le hubiese dejado. Nunca. Ni por toda la vida que me hubiesen propuesto vivir. No sin él. No sin mi padre

Ahora estoy al lado del árbol. Este parece maduro, aunque la juventud habita en él. Sus hojas son verdes. Y la yerba que crece a su alrededor también. Es un día soleado. Aspiro profundamente y una especie de sonrisa se amolda en mi rostro. Por fin le voy a ver. A él. A ese hombre que me quiso demasiado. Tanto que causó numerosos desajustes en mi familia. Pero él no se arrepentía, y aunque me supiese mal decirlo, a mí tampoco. Era un amor entre padre e hija. Un algo que nos podía a los dos. Algo que muchas familias conocerían, pero no se percatarían de ello hasta el final

Sonrío un poco sin poder evitarlo. Puedo ver como Holly me observa a lo lejos con una sonrisa de conformidad. Aunque no lo parezca, el cielo te enseña demasiado. Puede que sea una adolescente, pero mi mente ya no es igual que esos años. Pese a que no haya cambiado de forma, sí que lo he hecho en cuestión de madurez. Ya sabía que la vida no era justa. Aunque a veces pareciese que sí, otras no. O quizás la justicia llegaba demasiado tarde. Sin embargo, al final acababa llegando.

El señor Harley no fue al cielo. Creo que no había duda sobre ello. Con el tiempo, más que odio, sentí incluso lástima por él. Cuando murió, no hubo nadie que estuviese allí para reclamar su ausencia. Nadie le echaba de menos. Nadie. Quizás eso era lo más triste de todo. Que nadie le quisiese como me quería a mí mi familia. Pese al tiempo. Pese al dolor. Ese sentimiento proseguía allí. Vivo. Eterno. Para nada efímero

Levanto mi vista cuando presiento una luz al final de ese lugar que se visualiza a lo lejos. Y le veo. Igual que la última vez que le vi. En casa. Saliendo yo para dirigirme a la escuela. Me acuerdo que un día, hablando con mi abuelo, este me contó que a cierta edad, te dejaban escoger una de las formas por la cual representarte en el cielo, o en tal caso, una de las épocas que más te marcasen en la vida. Me acuerdo que le pregunté la razón por la cual él proseguía siendo anciano. Simplemente me contestó que fue una de las épocas más felices de su vida, y que no se arrepentía de nada

A veces, nos arrepentíamos de lo que hacíamos. Quizás porque nos percatábamos del daño que habíamos causado o del error que habíamos llegado a cometer. Nunca tuve por qué arrepentirme. Tampoco tuve mucho tiempo para ello. Solamente me quedaba con la sensación de que, si de algo me tenía que arrepentir, era de mi comportamiento. Un comportamiento adecuado para mi edad y comprensible por lo sucedido, pero tampoco es que me sienta orgullosa de ello. El que conozca mi historia, sabrá de lo que hablo. Si no es así, recomiendo que busquéis por los periódicos de años atrás. Soy de las primeras chicas que empezaron a ser buscadas a través de fotos de cartones de leche. ¿Patético? No tanto

Se detiene en frente mío. Por primera vez me siento desconcertada. Un poco. Pero tampoco tanto como pretendiese cualquiera. Sus ojos buscan los míos. Creo que quiere confirmar que soy yo quien se encuentra delante de él

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo…-Deja escapar de repente

No me lo esperaba. No es que no pensase u opinase lo mismo. Pero me sorprendía que mi padre me dijese eso. Que había pasado demasiado tiempo desde aquel entonces. Tiene razón. Pero siento como que eso no ha sido así, y que nunca ha corrido el tiempo lo suficiente como para que el cambio de las agujas del reloj alterasen mi corazón. Mis sentimientos. Las sensaciones que les profesaba a ellos. A los que consideraba como mi familia

-Lo sé-Admito. Se estremece al escucharme y no puedo evitar sonreír por ello

Era extraño. De normal se piensa que sería el padre quien recibiese a su hija. En pocas ocasiones ocurría al revés, donde la chica debía tenderle la mano a su padre para ayudarle a proseguir por el camino adecuado. Trago saliva. Un poco. Mi corazón se acelera estrepitosamente. Creo que se me va a escapar del pecho. Le quiero mucho.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-Me encojo de hombros-¿Es esto el…?-No se atreve a finalizar la pregunta

-No-Contesto al fin, rodando mis pupilas por el lugar-No es el cielo

-¿Entonces qué es?-Parecía asustado

-No es el cielo. Tampoco es la Tierra-Suspiro-Es…

-Una zona intermedia-Me interrumpe. Solo me veo capaz de asentir-¿Y ahora?-Me vuelvo a encoger de hombros-¿Susie?

-No tienes que tener miedo-Respondí-No puedes pasar al cielo hasta que decidas dejarlo todo atrás-Tragó saliva

-¿Todo?

-Sí…Dejar los recuerdos en la Tierra. Solo llevarte lo imprescindible. Olvidarte de los pensamientos mundanos. De todo eso, papá

Hacía mucho tiempo que no pronunciaba esa palabra. "Papá". Qué bien sonaba. Era dulce y suave. Desde ese día, no pude volver a pronunciarla. Hasta ahora. Hasta el mismo momento en el que su mirada se cruzo con la mía. Estaba a punto de llorar. Pero era fuerte. Era una facultad que admiraba de mi padre. Su entereza. Su modo de afrontar la vida. Él me quiso tanto como pudo. Y yo le quería como mejor sabía

-¿Tengo que elegir ya?-Negué con una sonrisa

-Podemos esperar todo el tiempo que quieras

-¿Todo el tiempo que quiera?-Asiento-¿Y tú estarás conmigo, Susie?

-Siempre, papá. Siempre…Como lo he estado desde aquel día-Mis palabras se asomaron y él se estremeció

-¿Por qué?-Cuestionó con un dolor intenso que me mataba

-No lo sé

-¿Me vas a volver a dejar solo?

-Nunca has estado solo-Fui capaz de pronunciar-Yo siempre he estado contigo. Y estaré-Le tendí la mano-Te quiero, papá

Sonrió

-Yo también te quiero, cariño

Y entonces, me tiró de la mano. Un segundo. Y pude sentir su piel. Otro segundo. Sus brazos rodeándome para estrecharme contra su cuerpo. Otro segundo para poder aspirar su aroma. Otro segundo para percibir el calor de mi padre

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que le sentí por última vez. La última vez donde pude sentir a mi padre. Y en ese mismo instante, por fin podía abrazarle. Y llorar. Porque le había echado mucho de menos. Porque no me pareció justo lo que había sucedido

Me llamo Salmon, como el pez; de nombre, Susie. Tenía catorce años cuando me asesinaron, el 6 de diciembre de 1973. Mi padre se llama Salmon, como el pez. Su nombre es Jack, y murió hace tan solo unos minutos en la cama del hospital, tras un segundo infarto. Habían pasado muchas situaciones para poder reunirnos. El tiempo había corrido contrarreloj. Los suspiros fueron momentáneos. Y pese a todo, siempre estuvimos juntos. Queriéndonos. Eso era lo que hacían un padre y una hija. Quererse

Han pasado segundos. Millones de segundos.


End file.
